Presentation and layout of merchandise on a website can negatively affect the conversion rate of the merchandise. For example, if a consumer is interested in purchasing a shirt, the consumer may have to scroll through thousands of shirts. As a result, the consumer may become discouraged and fatigued and decide to leave the website and not purchase a shirt.
A website may only display a few items on each page. This requires multiple page scrolls to view all of the items which may lead to user fatigue. Additionally, this limits the ability for the user to compare and contrast items that are on different pages.
If an item is selected by a user, a product information page is loaded. The new product information page may hide merchandise on the previously viewed page. Also, the product information page takes time to load which limits the speed at which the user is able to view other items.